¡Al agua pavos!
by Ink Alchemist
Summary: Narcissa es una suegra bastante irritante.


Astoria revisaba que todo estuviera perfecto, suelos encerados, alfombras sin una mota de polvo y cortinas libres de doxys. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando sus suegros venían a visitarlos, ella acababa de los nervios. Draco siempre decía que era una exagerada, pero claro, él no tenía que aguantar a Narcissa.

No tenía que aguantar ver como pasaba la punta de la varita por toda superficie plana en busca de polvo, ni como ponía cara de estar oliendo estiércol de dragón al ver a Scorpius mancharse comiendo meigas fritas, ni tampoco tenía que ver como sobornaba a los elfos domésticos para que le contarán todo lo que pasaba en su ausencia.

Scorpius era el tema en el que más se metía su suegra, todo eran reproches, que si no vistes al niño lo suficiente de verde, que si solo le das de comer marranadas, que si está hecho un salvaje. Pero luego cada vez que lo veía le daba alguna chuchería mágica y le aplaudía cuando le enseñaba el destrozo que había hecho en el salón con un cuchillo de la cocina.

Y si no era ni Scorpius, ni la casa, ni las túnicas de Draco era _Astoria cariño has vuelto a perder peso, te vas a quedar en los huesos _o _¿Eso que veo son patas de gallo? Te estás estropeando muy rápido querida_.

Aquel día Narcissa y Lucius se aparecieron directamente en la entrada de la Malfoy Manor como si todavía vivieran allí, lo que a Astoria le reventaba. Encima había tenido que soportar a Draco eligiendo una túnica (hora y media mínimo), convencer a Scorpius para que se dejara vestir y peinar (todo un reto teniendo en cuenta que llevaba una semana negándose a ponerse nada más que unos calzoncillos) y ella misma había tenido que ponerse una túnica de gala y también peinarse la larga melena rubia en un pulcro moño y ella odiaba los moños.

-Astoria querida-dijo su suegra con ese falsete odioso que ponía los pelos de punta.

-Que alegría verte Narcissa- exclamó ella con una voz parecida, después se dirigió hacia Lucius y le saludó estrechándole la mano.

-¿Dónde está el querubín de la abuela?-gritó la señora Malfoy mientras buscaba a su nieto, escondido detrás de su madre.

Scorpius, nada conforme con su traje de seda verde y plata con volantes, que picaba como un demonio y que además le apretaba, mejoró un poco su estado de ánimo al recibir de contrabando de parte de su abuelo, cuando su madre no miraba, una bolsa de varitas de regaliz y de ranas de chocolate. En el jardín estaban los pavos, picoteando despreocupados por entre la hierba, él tenía terminantemente prohibido acercarse a ellos, bajo pena de quedarse sin cuento, no obstante aprovechó la distracción de los mayores para escabullirse hacia el jardín.

-Ven querida, charlemos-prácticamente le ordenó Narcissa mientras la agarraba de la mano y la arrastraba hasta la terraza, situada junto al estanque-¿Qué tal está tu hermana?

-Oh, bien-seguía teniendo que morderse la lengua para no llamarla ''Señora Malfoy''-Este embarazo le está costando un poco más pero...

-¿Se sabe ya que será?-le cortó su suegra, el brilló en su mirada le decía que ya lo sabía.

-Otra niña-contestó ella con una gélida sonrisa-Otra preciosa bebé rubia.

-Bueno si, pero no me negarás que los Nott estarán esperando un heredero ¿Cuántas van ya?

-Esta será la cuarta- Astoria no veía la necesidad de explicarle a su suegra que Theodore adoraba a sus hijas y que no tenía las más mínimas ganas de tener un niño.

-Y bueno ¿Habéis aceptado ya mi propuesta?

-¿Propuesta?-preguntó la joven extrañada-¿Qué propuesta?

-La que le comenté a Draco, de mandar a Scorpius a Durmstrang- Astoria se limitó a mirarla con la boca abierta- ya me he puesto en contacto con mi amiga del ministerio búlgaro y me ha dicho que no hay problema, que solo falta vuestra firma.

-Tiene tres años, creo que todavía no es el momento- la mirada de Narcissa echaba chispas- además a mi me gustaría que mi hijo fuera a Hogwarts.

-Nunca es demasiado pronto, querida-le respondió su suegra-y a mi me gustaría que mi nieto fuera a Durmstrang y se alejara de tanto sangre sucia.

-Ya bueno, pero como yo no le he explicado lo que es un sangre sucia, no creo que le afecte-había cedido en el segundo nombre de su hijo, había tenido que a aguantar a aquellos dichosos pavos que le daban alergia y había tenido que abandonar su preciosa y coqueta casa en Londres para mudarse a aquella enorme casa fría, pero no iba a ceder en esto.

Justo cuando parecía que las dos mujeres iban a empezar a pelearse al estilo muggle, el sonido de los pavos siendo asustados invadió el jardín. Después apareció Scorpius corriendo desnudo, con un ave debajo de cada brazo directo hacia el estanque.

-¡Al agua pavos!-gritó el niño mientras saltaba al agua, la ola que provocó empapó a su abuela. Dejando a esta patidifusa y a su madre... bueno a su madre con un ataque de risa floja.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, aqui el resultado de mi exceso de estrés. Es una chorrada, pero me apetecía muchísimo escribir algo sobre los Malfoy con mi sutil humor inglés.<em>

_Me he divertido bastante escribiendolo así que espero que os divirtáis leyendolo._

_Besos y ¡dejadme un review! o haré que os toque una suegra como Narcissa._


End file.
